Manic Monday
by AliaMagician
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi switched bodies because of Nekozawa's Lavender Sacrlet! Will they ever be normal again now that Nekochan is gone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

THIS IS DEDICATED TO ALL FILIPINOS!!!

* * *

"Unang Kabanata"

To avoid confusion, I'll be using Tamaki as Tamaki, and Haruhi as Haruhi.

'This powdered juice will soothe your friend's throat." Nekozawa poured the powder on the twins' palms.

"Are you sure? Haruhi has a very bad cough." They asked.

"Beelzenef is sure of it." He anwered as he held his feline puppet up, and the door disappeared.

"Haruhi's cough is gonna turn to a beautiful singing voice." Hikaru smiled.

'And she'll thank us for a wonderful remedy." Kaoru added.

THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM…

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon, Haruhi!" The twins pleaded.

"I said no! cough" She turned her back.

"Do you want to laugh like a hag forever?" Kaoru sounded convincing.

"Still no." Haruhi was as always, emotionless.

The twins looked at her and dragged her near the door.

"Hey!" She shrugged. "Why am I in chains?!cough"

"See? You cough like a hag!" Hikaru confirmed. "You must drink this. We assure you, you'll feel a lot better."

"But I don't----------."

Before she could say anything, Kaoru managed to pour the juice on her mouth.

"You little devils!" A paranoid blonde rushed and unchained Haruhi. "What have you done to my daughter?!"

Haruhi was dizzy, and she fell on the ground.

"We were trying to help her get rid of her cough." They held the glass of juice .

Tamaki immediately grabbed it and did a scene from Romeo and Juliet.

"Poison runs through my Lover's lips and through poison I shall die…"

The twins turned white when the paranoid blonde drank the whole glass of Nekozawa's Lavender Scarlet.

"My Lord?" Hikaru approached him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm------." Tamaki stood frozen, and he fainted.

HOURS LATER….

"Thanks for the wonderful remedy." Haruhi served the tea. "I feel a lot better."

"For sure?" The twins doubted it.

"Yeah, bye." Haruhi waved and closed the door.

"What about you, My Lord?" Kaoru asked.

"That was the best drink I tasted!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You must give me more!"

THAT MORNING…"

Haruhi woke up and scratched her eyes as she went through the kitchen.

"HEY! HEY!" Somebody called. "Open up!"

"Nanny, open the door will yeh?" She demanded. "Nanny…"

"Open the door quick!"

"Okay, okay…" Haruhi mumbled. "What's the use of having so many maids if I'm doing all the work?"

As she opened the door, Tamaki tugged her shoulders.

"Senpai!" Tamaki, or The Real Haruhi, entered the room.

"What?" Haruhi, or Tamaki, rather, didn't notice anything.

"WAKE UHUP!" Haruhi strangled her body.

Tamaki's eyes bulged as he jumped back.

"Help!" He yelped. "I'm being attacked by my evil twin!"

"Senpai, look!" Haruhi knelt. "It's me."

"Ha-Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "Y-You're me?! And I'm--he looked under his dress—You?! How did this happen?!"

He looked at her and she slapped him.

"Pervert! You didn't have to look at my body!" She stammered. "Now what do we do? We can't stay like this."

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Tamaki did some poses in front of the fridge.

SLAP!!!

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Something tells me this'll be long…**_

Ikalawang Kabanata

"Of course little Lambs…" Tamaki handed each girl a white rose. "I'm always ready for love."

"So much for acting natural…" Haruhi groaned, looking disgusted of what was the blonde Frenchman doing. "Sighs…"

"My Lord, My Lord!" The twins called.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you ok?" They looked worried.

"Of course I am, only that------."

"GOOD!" The twins clapped and ran.

Haruhi was still in awe as she sat down the couch and crossed her leg. She was obviously embarrassed of what Tamaki was doing with her body.

"Tamaki." Kyouya appeared. "I've been calling you. Why weren't you answering?"

"Kyouya-senpai…" She looked surprised.

"Senpai?" Kyouya was alarmed. "Since when did I became your senpai?"

"Ah…" Haruhi turned around. "I mean…."

"Kyouya!" Tamaki smilingly approached the cool host. "I wasn't able to answer your call, sorry."

"Eh?" Kyouya looked confused. "I never called you, Haruhi."

"Of course you didn't!" Haruhi stole the scene. "You were busy calling me—wink—right mom?"

"Whatever." The cool host walked out, still in confusion.

"That was close…" Haruhi sighed as he turned to Tamaki. "Look senpai, you need to act like me so we can hold it in until we find out what caused this, understand?"

"Wow…" Tamaki looked up. "I can't believe I'm so tall."

"You're not listening to me!!!" She choked him like a waggling snake hanging from a tree.

"It's not like Tama-chan to do that to Haruhi, ne, Takashi?" Honey came in with Mori.

"Yeah." Mori nodded.

Haruhi overheard what Honey said and she let go of him.

"Stupid me!" She slapped her head. "Harassing my daughter like that!"

And she went to a corner and sobbed. (like what Tamaki does when he's paranoid.)

"Haru-chan!" Honey called. "Wanna play with my bunny?"

Tamaki stared at it and turned around. "Who would engage in such a childish game?"

Honey's eyes were watery as he bit Tamaki's hand.

"Ah!!!! Get him off!!!" He shouted for like four times.

"I didn't know you were so mean, Haru-chan…" Honey cried. "I'm not playing with you anymore!"

"Then don't!" Tamaki fired back.

**PUNCH!**

"Ow…" The paranoid blonde scratched his head.

"I feel so sorry for my body." Haruhi looked at him. "Stop inflicting pain on my body coz I'm doing the best I can to be you."

"Haruhi…" Tamaki hugged her."

"What's she doing hugging our Lord like that?!" Hikaru was hysterical.

"Ah! Pervert!" Tamaki imaginarily punched Haruhi.

'That's more like it!" The twins sat down and ate popcorn, as if they were watching a movie.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Renge's high powered motor brought her up. "No!, Not good!"

"Renge-kun?" Haruhi approached her.

"How long has it been Renge-cha?" Tamaki leaped and handed her a rose.

Renge just stared at him and punched Haruhi.

"What was that for?!" She fired.

"Poor Haruhi…" Renge hugged Tamaki. "Tamaki influenced you with such crap…"

"Crap?!" Tamaki broke away. "How could you call a dainty thing crap?!"

The twins and Honey managed to drag him before Renge's ears blew with steam.

"Haru-chan, what happened?" Honey seemed to be worried.

"N-Nothing happened!" Tamaki tried to run, but the twins chained him.

"Come on, Haruhi!" Hikaru sighed. "Tell us."

Tamaki just pretended to faint, so he could avoid all the questions.

"Hikaru, maybe it's because of the juice." Kaoru murmured.

"That lavender scarlet?" Hikaru looked at his twin. "From Nekozawa…"

"Nekozawa?!" Tamaki shouted. "That juice was from Nekozawa?! AAAH!!! I'm Cursed!"

"Calm down, Haruhi." Mori tugged her shoulders.

"I'm cursed, I'm cursed!" Tamaki was as always, full of hysteria.

"Haru-chan…" Honey looked endearing.

"I'll be like this forever! No, I can't! Haruhi would hate me!" Tamaki was restless.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru sort of…strangled her? (Can't think!)

"I'm not Haruhi!"

"What?!"

_Ahahaha… I'm thinkin' that was tough… Thanks for the reviews! I guess it'll be long before I can update again… Gomen!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry to keep you waiting!

* * *

"**Ikatlong Kabanata"**

The little brown-haired devils walked to and fro. They were restless…

"Stop it, you two." Haruhi cupped her chin. "You're making us dizzy."

"We're sorry, Haruhi!" They bowed at her feet. "We shouldn't have let you drink that lavender scarlet!"

"It's not a problem with me." She looked at Tamaki. "But senpai is…."

The paranoid blonde was in his corner, with eye bags. Background characters: I'M CURSED.

"Why did you have to consult Nekozawa for medicine anyway?" Kyouya asked.

"We were to tired to go to the clinic." Hikaru answered.

"Why did it have to be so far anyhow?" Kaoru added.

"IDIOTS!" Tamaki ran and punched their heads. "You're laziness is going too far!"

"You should be happy my Lord." Hikaru winked.

"Because of us, you get to see Haruhi's body everyday." Kaoru hissed.

"Maniacs!!" Haruhi heard them and she strangled each one.

"What should we do, Kyou-chan?" Honey asked.

"We might as well consult Nekozawa for the antidote." Kyouya answered.

"Ahh…But that body switching thing looks fun, ne, Takashi?" The loli-shota smiled.

"It does." Mori returned the smile.

THAT NIGHT… Suoh mansion.

Haruhi was helping with the maids, while Tamaki just sat at the sofa.

"Tamaki-bocchama?" A maid approached her. "The governess might see you helping us."

"So?" Haruhi smiled. "This is my house and I can do what I want."

The maid cheerfully left.

"I thought we were supposed to act natural." Tamaki changed the channel.

"I am acting natural." Haruhi sat beside him.

"You're me, remember?" He looked at her. "I don't work like the maids do."

"And you're me." She pointed out. "I work like the maids do."

Tamaki just sighed.

"Senpai…" Haruhi spoke. "Don't you feel lonely in this Big mansion alone?"

"I'm used to it." Tamaki sounded a bit depressed.

"But you can't hide the fact." She grinned. "You're into that deep thinking again."

"You're just tired." Tamaki stood up. "Go to sleep."

"Okay." Haruhi stood too. "Goodnight, senpai."

THE NEXT DAY…

"Ohayo!" The switched bodies greeted the host club.

The rest of the gang were gloomy, especially the twins, who were the roots of the switching incident.

"What happened to all of you?" Haruhi approached them.

They stared at her and turned their heads away.

"I can't take it anymore!" Honey ran and hugged her. "We're sorry Haru-chan! Neko-chan is gone…"

"Gone?" Tamaki asked.

"Nekozawa Umehito flew to Russia yesterday." Kyouya nervously took off his glasses.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOO SILENCE OOOOOOooooooooooooooo

"NO!!!" Tamaki rushed and grabbed the twins. "This is all your fault! Your laziness is unacceptable!"

"Senpai, stop it." Haruhi demanded. "We couldn't do anything about it."

"No, Haruhi!" Tamaki faced her. "Even if your not showing it, I know you're uncomfortable. You can't stand being me even if you're always showing that beautiful smile of mine!"

"Really?" She tilted her head. "You consider your smile beautiful?"

"Of course I do." He pointed. "That's why we need to be back so I can have that smile on my face permanently!"

"He just cared about his smile." Kaoru sighed.

"Actually, he just cared about himself." Hikaru added. "Selfish grinch."

"Now, I demand that this club is to find all means so Haruhi and I can live normally again!" Tamaki ordered.

And the hunt for the antidote began…

* * *

**I just love calling Tamaki a paranoid blonde!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ikaapat na Kabanata"

* * *

Shik! Shik! Shik! Shik!

Haruhi stared at a blonde Frenchman, who's eyes bulged as he scanned his book.

"I can't believe you're reading." She murmured.

For the meantime, he had no time to argue with her. Tamaki was determined to regain that smile, of which he considers beautiful.

"Kyou-chan…" Honey tugged the Host's shirt.

"I know, Honey." Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "He is not to be disturbed."

In that very moment, the third music room was as quiet as a mouse, and books were scattered all over the place.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru kept his voice low. "Don't you think our Lord's taking this antidote hunt too seriously?"

"Everyone does." Hikaru answered.

"You two!: Tamaki stood up. "Stop talking and start making up for your mistakes!"

"We're bored." The twins sighed. "Books are boring."

"Oh, yeah?" The King raised his brow. "Got a better idea?"

The twins ran and dug out their Laptop computer.

"Using the internet is way faster!" Kaoru claimed. (Sure is!)

"In just a click you can find so many answers." Hikaru added as he typed in what they needed.

Obviously, they were right. (Like, duh!)

"Nice." Tamaki smiled. "Good idea."

"What? Is Tama-chan saying that he's new to the internet?" Honey asked.

"Boy, he sure is old fashioned." Haruhi murmured

"I'm not new to this inter—net." Tamaki feigned. "I just forgot because of all the stress."

"Yeah, really…" Haruhi sighed.

"Well, we might as well leave it to the devils." Kyouya sat down.

The twins have been searching for an hour, but still found nothing.

"What's taking so long?" Tamaki crossed his legs.

"Don't worry my Lord." Hikaru assured. "Give us another minute."

"Got it!" Kaoru suddenly stood up.

"You found the antidote?" Haruhi leaned closer.

"I finally defeated the wizard of Othello!" Kaoru was very happy.

"_Oh…Kaoru…_" Hikaru kissed his brother. "_I'm so proud of you… I spent months trying to find Othello's weakness, but you did it._"

"_Oh, Hikaru…_" Kaoru's tears fell…

"FOOLS!" The paranoid broke the forbidden brotherly love moment. "You made us wait an hour for nothing!"

"Easy, my Lord." They held their hands. "We found the cure an hour ago, and we got it delivered. It'll be by a month."

"A month?!" Tamaki bolted. "I can't wait for a month, I want it now!"

"Don't be so demanding, Senpai…" Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "You should at least be thankful."

"De-Man-Ding?!" Tamaki looked sour and ran to his corner.

"I'm gonna…go get some fresh air." The brunette excused herself.

Haruhi went to the maze garden and thought about things.

"A month is too long." She thought. "But we can't do anything about it."

She walked a little farther and found a puppet on the ground.

"Beelzenef?" She picked it up. "I though Neko-------."

She heard a little girl giggling, and decided to follow it, until…

"Kirimi?" Haruhi was surprised. "Where's Neko-senpai?"

"Snow white woke up because of a kiss from her prince." Kirimi smiled. "Her prince charming's kiss."

Haruhi looked confused, and Kirimi suddenly disappeared.

"Wait, Kirimi!" She ran.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki pulled her hand.

So hard that they fell and they ACCIDENTALLY KISSED!

**BAZZZAAANNGGG! Magic!**

"Se-senpai?" Haruhi, in her real body, blinked.

"Ha-Haruhi?" Tamaki, in his body, looked at her. "We're…back? But how?"

"Kirimi, Kirimi was here!" She turned around. "Ah, now I get it."

FLASHBACK

"_Her prince charming's Kiss"_

REALITY:

"Get what?" Tamaki scratched his head.

"Nothing!" Haruhi grinned.

"Oh, come on, tell daddy!" He looked eager.

"It's nothing!" She waved goodbye.

"Hey, Haruhi!" He ran after. "Wait for me!"

And they walked through the Maze garden...

* * *

Ahaha! I don't think it's that realistic. Anyways, thanks for reading this. More power to 


End file.
